Falling To Rise
by ZenDoesMC
Summary: A girl named Zen tries to find out her life, until one day she was told about her past and strange powers. She's commander of an organization called Xenal, along with other friends. They try to find out who they really are, but they don't realize that it's been there all along. They have their pasts who shape them into who they are now. "Who am I really, and who can I trust?"


**Falling to Rise**

**_Chapter One: Voices... _**

_**"A New Past or Just Imagination?"**_

**_I present to you Chapter One of "Falling to Rise"_**

**12:12 AM**

**December 12, 1212**

?: I never really wanted this. But it was best… I didn't get to say goodbye… to friends, to family… I'm sorry.

* * *

**12:12 AM**

**December 13, 1212**

?: I'm sorry brother… I never really wanted this. But it was best… But why… You could've told me right?

* * *

**12:13 AM**

**December 12, 1212**

?: But No one will ever understand me…

**12:14 AM**

**December 13, 1212**

?: I could've helped you…

**## #5## # # #41558## #**

**#31698## #64564# ##45# **

?: But now…

**47#598749067#0p0274958**

**9#6456#524#**

?: I can't- No… We…

**00000 0000000000000000 00000**

**0000000 0000000 00000**

? & ?: We can't change our pasts…

…

I ran my right hand through my long turquoise hair, and brushed the bangs that hung over my lime eyes. It was early in the morning, and I thought I'd meet my friends down at the café. Expectedly, my brother was snoozing after turning off his alarm twice. I gazed at the magnificent view that laid ahead of me. There were varies of birds gliding across the sky, while many other animals trotted, pranced around, or slumbered in their habitats. A flowing stream of water laced around the tower in the middle of town. It was sky high, and the details carved on it were especially breath taking. I continued focusing where I was walking, before I would bump into a stranger and anger them. The café was merely only few meters away. My black sneakers stomped across the gorgeously carved stone, and the back of my head rested in my hands snuggly.

I was glad this type of day wouldn't go to waste. Finally, no training for today… Sheesh, a pain in the neck to fight my friend, or teammate Nova. She was strong alright, we tied in yesterday's training, so we would be partners. The strongest are Kano and Vaine. The thing about Nova was that she never went down until she couldn't move at all. She never wanted to fail a fight, because she never wanted to put a burden on her shoulder. It's a good trait to never give up in a fight. But what was good is that it showed how determined she was, and showed her growth. Anyways, I opened the glass doors that had polished steel handles. I waved at my three friends that sat a table from across the room. Nova and Yuki waved back with evil grins, Kano and Vaine were having a conversation, until they noticed me. Vaine smiled his adorable smile and waved. Kano waved once and checked his phone. Before the boys continued their conversation, they glanced at the duo that was smirking, giggling, and whispering. Kano and Vaine lifted an eyebrow in utter confusion, but simply shook it off. I wonder what they were up to this time. I cautiously sat in a seat beside Vaine, since it was the only one left available for that table. Their evil smirks were bugging me, so I just leaned on my hand, bored out of my mind.

Yuki continued her facial expressions and begun chatting with Nova, while Vaine and Kano Mu; or Kano for short- wasn't invited to their conversation. It most likely seemed Nova and Yuki were planning something mischievous, something that would get them into trouble. While I continued my wait, I glanced at my blue watch. 9:27… Once the two finally stopped their chit-chat, they turned and faced us.

"Well we were thinking about the team should train at Keru Falls. Remember, the Heavenly Tournament is in a few weeks, and our team is competing against the others. First place is we get a new spell or weapon! Nova and I have another plan…" Yuki said while rubbing her hands together in a villainess way. I gulped.

"Well… Can you tell us?" I asked on the edge of my seat. Eagerness was flowing through me.

"Nopes. Top secret." She said bluntly. I slumped down in my chair and pouted my bottom lip playfully. She giggled and I rolled my eyes in amusement. So I'm guessing I have to wait to see what this so called 'Top secret plan' is. I shifted my sight to Vaine, who was scanning the pages on his book. What was it about? I have no idea. He had amber spiked hair, a white bandage around his forehead(some hair covered it), a gray and purple hoodie with rolled up sleeves, a white long-sleeves underneath, and gray jeans rolled up, and gray sneakers. He also had this golden locket that shimmered with memories, I'm assuming. He glanced up to me with his forest-green eyes that locked onto my lime eyes. His eyed widened and turned his book and head away towards the other direction, slightly blushing.

"They're not memories..." He whispered.

Kano saw his actions and stifled a laugh. I shot him a death glare and stepped on his foot.

_"ITAI!" _Kano cried out. **"OW!"**

How did Vaine know what I was thinking about? Never mind...

When I closed my eyes and sighed, Kano could no longer contain his laughter from earlier. Yuki and Nova were giggling, knowing what Kano was laughing at. My eyes shot open, and saw Kano- Vaine's best friend- spill coffee on Vaine's book. His head snapped up and stared at him with menacing blood-shot eyes. He shrunk in his seat in fear. The next thing I saw is Kano getting thrown out of the window behind him. Nova just stared at the window in slight shock, and Yuki snickered. Some heads turned to us, but we paid no attention at all. Vaine rolled his eyes as they turned back to green and stuffed the ruined book in his leather messenger bag.

"About the tournament... We should start training as soon as possible." Nova said changing the subject, dialing down from her laughter.

"What if... we're not ready for it? Like this is our first tournament we're competing in. One screw up means losing a chance to defeat the Death God. We need to find out which one of us are destined to do it." Vaine said with a discouraged voice. It ached my heart to hear him like that.

"As long as we're still together as a team, do you really think that's a sign that we're becoming weaker? Besides, you never know unless you try. I'll only believe we'll fail once pigs fly." I said with a sigh. He nodded once and gazed at the tiles on the floor. I just looked down at my cupped hands around my coffee cup. I'll never believe we're failures, even if we don't win a round. We're ready, and I know it. Our team will win this, and nothing is going to stop us. I won't ever believe Team Xenal- The unstoppable will lose to a tournament. Though what scares me is that other teams from other schools and places are coming. What if they're ten times stronger than us? Sure we're strong and stuff… But-**"NO! Stop thinking about losing. It will only discourage you and the others. As long as you guys are a team, nothing will stop your team. Even if ****you guys**** take you****r**** own paths, we're still a team together. That's who**** Team**** Xenal is. Am I right? OR AM I RIGHT?!"**

_"Yeah, he's right… for the first time. You can't get discouraged. Besides like you said. You never know unless you try. Start training, and I promise you, you will__ win__ this thing__."_

**"****DID YOU JUST SAY I'M NEVER CORRECT?"**

_"No. Yes. Maybe…"_

**"*****URUSAI!"**

_"__*Baka. BakaBakaBakaBakaBakaBaka... And Baka."_

**"****No I'm not!"**

I shook my head mentally. Sheesh, I'm getting crazy. Voices in my head? Seriously?! My imagination is turning on me. I sipped my coffee, but I almost spit it out as the voices continued.

**"****Gasp! Imagination?! I'm so beast, so I can't be your imagination! You're imagining things! Wait what? DANGIT SEE WHAT YOU DID AVEN?!"**

_"Shut up Naves. I said nothing to get you confused."_

I need sleep. Or a therapist. Soon. I saw Kano storm back in, covered in twigs.

"Ahahah! What happened to you?!" Yuki said, chuckling. He dusted off his black shirt and pants.

"Well, after I got launched out of the window, I landed in a hornets nest. I fell off the tree after they were chasing me... But who the heck makes a FREAKING _Café next to a __**HORNETS**__ NEST."_ He said in an annoyed voice. Vaine held in his laughter, and apologized.

_"__I should explain about these "voices" in your head. My name is Aven, and that annoying __imbecile__ is Naves. We were originally from another realm, __but that's all we remember. I will explain more later, once we get something to work._

**"****Yeahs, that's basically our past in a nutshell. So yeah, I'm Naves, the best of the very best."**

_"__And I am Aven, the responsible, intelligent, and the brains, unlike my counterpart, Naves."_

**"****STOP WITH THE INSULTS! Like seriously... I've never said a mean thing to you, you jag."**

_"__But you just called me jag. And when we got here, you've been annoying me… Let me check my count. 12… 18… 26… 30- 58 times. Oh plus one for calling me a jag. Smiley face."_

**"…****Why... do you"**

_"So I could get you back. AH DERP!"_

It was almost night. I dug through my pockets to find a silver key. I shoved it in the lock that belonged to my door and turned it. My friends and I spent the afternoon discussing varies of things that would have to do with tomorrow's training. I groaned as my head received a random, but sharp pain. I winced as the throbbing continued, hurting more every time. I clutched my head and stumbled to get a cold glass of water, and just thought to myself that it was because of the pressure I've been put about training and the tournament. I quickly opened a cabinet full of different glasses, cups, plates, etcetera. I took a glass and poured water as fast as I could, accidently letting some water splash out in the process. The pain increased, and my vision felt blurry, and I could barely feel anything. I sipped some water right before my glass slipped from my grasp and shattered as it made contact with the tiled floor. My eyes grew wide, and my vision began turning dark. I heard my brother Miden storm downstairs. The last thing I heard was my brother repeatedly call my name, but it was hard to hear as ringing replaced it. I could no longer feel my legs to this point, letting me collapse to the floor, and darkness consume my vision.

_"__... Mistress... Wake up, please."_

_"__I don't mean to call you formally, but Zen, wake up... *Sigh* I need you up. Everyone's worried sick. Your team awaits for you to awake. It's been days, and you have at least 3 days to train for the Heavenly Tournament. Nova, Yuki, Vaine, Kano, and the others who couldn't make it yesterday."_

At those names, my eyes flew opened. I quickly sat up on my bed, but winced when a small pain shot through my head. "Aven, what happened?" I said groaning.

_"__I dearly apologize for the pain that we caused you." _

"What do you mean…?" I asked puzzled. _It HAD to be the week before the tournament? When voices appear. I've had a lot of stress... I'm really not looking forward to more._

_"__Naves and I were trying something. Let me explain. You were born with something no one else in this world has. Me and Naves. We wouldn't say we're imaginary, because we are skin real. You don't remember your past... Now do you? You were bullied because of your own personality. Well, because of that you locked yourself in a closet and committed suicide by hanging yourself. __After you died, your soul was sucked into another realm. You were possessed by the Dragon, who gave you the ability so called the 'Shifting Eye', which allows you to see movement of anything from a meter away. Whether a naked eye could see it or not. It also allows you to manipulate one's bones, or movement. It will be shown that you are using your powers when your eyes turn purple. Now that I've described your abilities... Will you let us join you as a comrade? We aren't only voices in your head. Look to your right, and you'll see what I mean. _

I lazily turned my head to my right, finding a boy a bit taller than I was sitting at the right side of my room. He had black hair, a white suit, black dress shirt, white pants, light-blue tie, and white shoes. I heard loud footsteps heading towards me. I did a double-take, and began to process the information. How could he know my past... It sounded vaguely familiar to me, but I really never knew much about it. I barely knew about my powers. _Sure_ I've seen Vaine's eye turn purple at some times... But he just shrugs. I really wonder what powers he has...

"AVEN! THAT WAS SO COOL! But we almost killed Zen. BUT THAT WAS STILL SO COOL!" The boy that looked similar to Aven glanced at me. "Uh-"

"Say hi to Naves." Aven said with no enthusiast. Naves had white hair, a black suit, white dress shirt, black pants, crimson-red tie, and black shoes. The two looked exactly the same, except the different colored hair and different colored outfits. I waved at the counterpart of Aven.

"Long story short. Whenever we come out as people it hurts your brain since we come out of your mind. Next time won't hurt as much as it did before. The pain next time should hurt for a 5 minutes to the most, and 2 minutes to the least. Anyways. GET YOUR BUTT UP AND TRAIN! YOU HAVE 3 DAYS BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT!" Naves yelled furiously. I winced at his volume of voice and started looking for my normal clothes in my closet. I glared at the two behind me "Geez!_ Koko kara deru node, watashi wa henkō suru koto ga dekimasu! Shinken ni?_!" **'Geez! Get out of here so I can change! Seriously?!'** Before I changed out my clothes, Aven shoved Naves out of the doorway and walked out.

* * *

I glanced at the mirror next to me. I had a blue tank top, white short-sleeved hoodie, 3 blue straps on left arm, a brown leather glove on my right hand, black jeans, and brown combat boots. I brushed the light turquoise hair away from my face. I threw my hands in the air to stretch them, and yawned. I jumped out of my window and landed safely on my feet. "Aven, Naves, you can come now!" I shouted while looking back at my house. I saw Naves jump off the roof, fist-pumping while in the air. Aven walked out front door, shaking his head playfully as he saw his counterpart act childish as Naves fell face first.

"Nice…" Aven said dragging the 'I'. I snickered and continued walking. I felt a small jolt go through me, and color of everything I looked at was now inverted colors. I looked behind me to see Aven and Naves. But their body was a bit faded, and I could see their bones, which came out as they looked me in the eye, their eyes widened in complete shock. They froze in their position.

"I... Can't move my body... or my bones at all..." Naves stuttered out.

"She accidently used her powers... she's not quite used to them yet. Just trying moving our arms first." Aven explained.

"O-Okay... I-I'll try..." I stammered. I focused my eye sight on Nave's arm, which went from red to blue. I shifted my eyesight to the right a little bit, making his arm follow my direction slowly.

"Good. Now that you've got the gist of it, practice at Keru Falls. Everyone HAS been waiting for a few days, so they might be a little bit stronger when you get there, so don't be surprised. I closed my eyes, and I felt the color return to it's normal state.

"TO KERU FALLS!" Naves said, finally able to move his body again.

"My friends will freak when they hear what happened. I have new comrades- no friends- who helped me find out that I have POWERS."

"Sounds completely reasonable to me, actually!" Naves said with a giant grin. Aven rolled his eyes, and disappeared. I felt a jolt go through my head. "_*Itai!_" I cried out while rubbing my head.

_"__Ah, I'm sorry. Every time we go in and out, it will hurt. By the way, we can fight too, as well. We have magic and weapons. But don't abuse it, because it will only hurt more if you keep __summoning us__ over and over again in a short period of time." _

"It's fine… Let's go meet up with the team…" I began to fasten my pace.

**Follow me on Twitter: ZenDoesMC for updates on stories, pictures of the characters, and more random stuff! YAY! **

**Credit for TheAwesomer for the characters Nether and Aether, which I renamed them to Naves (Nah-Vays) and Aven (Ay-Ven). Naves Kurai, and Aven Hikari. If you're confused with the fonts and stuff. Naves is BOLD and ****UNDERLINED ****while Aven is a **regular font **and **_Italicized_**. But they only have their fonts when they are talking to her telepathically. If they aren't in fonts, then they are talking to her regularly, which they can only do when they are NOT inside her mind.**

**I have changed a major thing in the story. The trailer will be fixed, plus the OC form. I was originally going to make the characters use Magic... But I've decided to use inhuman powers because it would fit the better storyline I've made. Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for chapters every 2-3 days! And maybe in 1 day! Who knows! Depends when you read this!**


End file.
